


Date Night

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crack, Date Night, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Parents problems, Sherlock can be an ass sometimes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: John and Mary are trying to have a quiet evening aloneChapter 2 - Negotiations (a 221b) posted





	1. Peace and Quiet (a 221b)

_Bzzt._

“Again?” Mary sighed.

“I’m sorry,” John said as he pulled his mobile out of his jacket and quickly put it back again.

“Sherlock?” she asked.

“Of course.” He looked down sheepishly.

“Can’t you turn your mobile off?” she suggested.

John shook his head. “I’m the physician on call tonight.”

Mary stuck out her hand, “Let me see.”

John took the mobile back out from his suit jacket and handed it to her. “I don’t even know half of the languages it’s in. I mean I know what he’s saying.”

Mary scrolled through the texts. “Spanish, French, German, Russian, Japanese and Manx.”

“Manx?” John asked and then sighed. “Are you sure nobody else was available to watch Rosie?”

“I’m positive,” Mary said, “It’s not like Mrs. Hudson or Molly are just waiting around to provide babysitting for us.”

“All I want is to have a nice, quiet date with my wife,” John moaned. “Is that too much to ask?”

“Apparently,” Mary agreed.

They sat in silence. “You had to suggest him, didn’t you?” John was slightly annoyed.

“Who else?” Mary snapped.

The phone buzzed again. “Oh, God,” John said.

“Can’t you do something?” Mary pled.

“I can’t,” John sighed.

It buzzed again, “What can I do with this?” John asked, as he showed her another text from Sherlock that read _Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooored_.


	2. Negotiations (a 221b)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary is determined to be alone with John without any interruptions

Mary grabbed his mobile and furiously tapped. “There.”

“What did you say?” John asked.

“I said if he left us alone the rest of the night, you’d give him a blowjob tomorrow,” she said.

“What?” John exclaimed.

The mobile buzzed. “He wants you tied up on your hands and knees and then it’s a deal.”

“What are you doing?” he asked as he tried to grab his mobile out of her hands but failed.

“OK,” she said slowly as she typed, “If...you...want...him...like...that...I...get...the...end...you’re...not...using. Send.” She grinned at John. “Tell me you wouldn’t enjoy it.”

“We-e-e-ll-” he stuttered.

The phone buzzed. “Hmmm. He’s driving a hard bargain. He wants you all to himself.”

“Wait a second.” John tried to grab his phone from Mary again, but he didn’t want to make a scene.

“I don’t think he should,” Mary said with a wry smile. “Do you think he should get you all to himself?”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” he demanded.

“No,” Mary stated as she pulled her blouse open slightly, flashing her lace bra. “Unless you want to have a miserable evening tonight.”

The mobile buzzed again. “OK,” Mary read and she handed the mobile back to John. For the rest of the evening, John’s mobile didn’t buzz.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please check out my other works


End file.
